Sorine Jurard
|Base ID = }} Sorine Jurard is a Breton and expert on Dwemer technology. She becomes the weapons specialist in the Dawnguard, mainly in crossbows. She uses her knowledge on Dwemer technology to aid in upgrading the Dawnguard's crossbows and bolts. Background She was an old associate of Isran many years ago, but left on bad terms when he made it clear he didn't need her help any longer. After she left, she pursued her interest in Dwemer technology and was last reported to being somewhere in The Reach, attempting to uncover a large Dwemer ruin. Interactions A New Order Isran tasks the Dragonborn to recruit Sorine into the Dawnguard. She can be found west of Druadach Redoubt and south of Darkfall Cave. When first met she complains that she cannot find her satchel of Dwarven gyros and suspects that mudcrabs may have stolen them. She asks the Dragonborn to retrieve either the stolen sack or find a single gyro for her. Upon completion of the quest, she can be found at Fort Dawnguard, having traded her leather armor in for Dawnguard Armor. Ancient Technology Sorine will explain that she has located a schematic that can provide a new upgrade or ammunition type for the crossbow. She asks the Dragonborn to retrieve it from a radiant location, typically a Dwarven Ruin or Bandit stronghold. Once the schematic has been delivered, she will teach the Dragonborn how to craft the item, provided the corresponding Smithing perk has been unlocked. Access to additional weaponry and ammunition will be granted for the Dragonborn, though none of the Dawnguard will be seen taking advantage of this as well. Fort Dawnguard At Fort Dawnguard, she serves as a general goods merchant, and notably sells around 200 steel bolts at a time. She can also provide training in Archery to the master level. Once her "Ancient Technology" quests are completed, she will start selling the new weapons and ammunition in her inventory. Vampire exploit It is possible for the Dragonborn to acquire a large number of steel bolts from her even if they sided with the vampires by using the following exploit. First, the quest "Destroying the Dawnguard" must be active. Before going to the fort, however, create a potion of Fortify Illusion. Now go inside the fort, drink the potion, and cast the Master-level spell Harmony. If the potion is powerful enough, the Dawnguard will not fight the Dragonborn and will, moreover, allow them to talk and shop with them. This exploit can be used to buy an Armored Troll, a crossbow, bolts, and Spell Tomes that are otherwise exclusive to the Dawnguard. Dialogue Conversations ;A New Order Gunmar: "All right Isran, you've got us all here. Now what do you want?" Isran: "Hold it right there." Sorine: "What are you doing?" Isran: "Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful. So, welcome to Fort Dawnguard. I'm sure you've heard a bit of what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll. If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us." Sorine: "This is all well and good, but do we actually know anything about what they're doing? What do we do now?" Isran: "We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the space. Sorine, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on. Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armored up and ready for use. In the meantime, we're going to get to the bottom of why a vampire showed up here looking for . Let's go have a little chat with it, shall we?" ;Kindred Judgment Isran: "Everyone! Gather 'round! Come on then, we haven't got all day! For too long we've allowed these vampires to poison the night and kill our people! Now, we finally have the means to strike back! We now have Auriel's Bow. The gods themselves have favored us and we must answer with action! The time has come to finally put an end to Harkon and his unholy prophecy! We will march on their lair and destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world! This is our fight and this is our fate! This is the time of the Dawnguard!" Florentius: "Burn them all!" Celann: "Kill the abominations!" Agmaer: "Victory to the Dawnguard!" Sorine: "Give him a crossbow bolt between the eyes for me!" Beleval: "Send the troll after them!" Gunmar: "Send them to Oblivion!" Florentius: "Praise Arkay!" Durak: "The prophecy is no more!" Quotes *''"Just one gyro. One, and I can get back to work. Where are they?"'' *''"I hope you're getting along with Isran. He takes some getting used to."'' *''"I like what Isran has done with the place. It's good to see someone else who's really prepared."'' *''"Very few people appreciate all the horrible things that can happen to you if you're not being cautious."'' *''"I think we have a better chance at surviving here, don't you?"'' *''"There are at least 30 different ways of being attacked and killed in your own home at any given moment"'' *''"It's time to end this."'' – During Kindred Judgment *''"Find their leader and kill him!"'' – During Kindred Judgment Gallery SorineDG.png|Sorine in Dawnguard Armor Trivia *She can be heard having interesting and informative conversations with Gunmar, mostly about other members of the Dawnguard. Some of the things they mention would probably not be received well by other members, so this may indicate a certain trust between them. *She's voiced by Colleen Delany. *In her original armor, she is wearing Light, in Fort Dawnguard she wears Heavy Armor. *Her Satchel is not very far from her so it is possible that mudcrabs took it. It is found down on the shore. *Being both a merchant and a master trainer of Archery, she can be used to increase the Archery skill and the gold can be taken back through trading. This makes her a better choice for training than Niruin. Bugs *After completing the first quest of Ancient Technology, she might not offer any more of the quests in the chain. * She may attack upon approaching her. Re-loading last save, waiting 48 in-game hours then going back to her again will allow the quest to proceed as normal. * If other Dawnguard members have been asked for side quests and they do not have any, they will ask the Dragonborn to speak to Gunmar or Sorine, thus starting two miscellaneous quests. The miscellaneous quest where Sorine has been spoken to will appear even if all of her quests are completed. When asked for a quest, she will tell the Dragonborn to talk to Gunmar but her miscellaneous quest will permanently remain in the quest log unless the last save has been reloaded. Appearances * de:Sorine Jurard es:Sorine Jurard fr:Sorine Jurard pl:Sorine Jurard ru:Сорин Журар uk:Сорін Журар Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters